Invisible
by Skeeterdayz
Summary: After getting into a nearly fatal car accident, Mike falls into a coma. All of the Burners are scared for him, but not nearly as much as Chuck.
1. Chapter 1: In A Flash

**I"M BAAAACCCKKK. This time, Motorcity style. I've been really kind of obsessed with that show lately, I'm not even gonna lie. And after stalking tumblr, i realized there's just not enough Muck fics and I decided to change that. **

**ENJOY:  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own motorcity  
**

* * *

One slip.

All it took was one slip of the hand…one little inch of space between Mike's hand and the steering wheel that caused him to lose control of his car. He could say it was the adrenaline that distracted him, or her could say that it was speed that created a force so strong it pulled him away from the wheel.  
But he knew what happened, as well as Chuck, who luckily wasn't riding shotgun on this nearly fatal event.

_"Mike!" Chuck's square, frightened looking icon popped up on the dashboard of Mutt as The brunet driving it swerved around one of Motorcity's largest highways. "Mike! Listen to me man! You gotta get out of there! Those Kanebots are armed and dangerous! They could kill you! Get out of there!" _

_ Mike glanced back out of his window and back at the Kanebots, who were obviously upgraded in weaponry. The vigilante however, ceased to even break a sweat as his eyes roamed down to the glowing metallic object sitting in his passenger seat. "Relax, Chuckles. I got this." _

_ He had to shake the Kanebots on his tail despite his confidence. What was so important about the small cube sitting in the seat next to him, he had no idea. He simply knew that it was one of Kane Co's latest designs, and that definitely couldn't mean anything good. _

_ "Mike? Are you even listening to me? Get out of there!" Chuck nearly shouted through his icon._

_ "You don't think I'm trying? Those things are determined to get this thing back." The brunet quickly swerved out of the way of a blast that flew from one of the bots trailing him. _

_ There was a slight pause before he heard Chuck's voice again. "Dude, ditch the generator!"  
Mike's face sank slightly. "Are you serious? I'm not gonna ditch it! I nearly risked my life trying to get this thing and you think I'm gonna toss it away?" _

_ Chuck sighed. "Mike I'm dead serious! You've got no back up! We'll try and get it again when we go with you!"  
Mike rolled his eyes and simply punched the gas, trying desperately to shake the bots before they blasted at Mutt again. "No man, I've got this, relax." The brunet turned his head slightly to glance behind him. "See dude, they're gone. If you'd just calm down sometimes I'd-"_

_ "MIKE LOOK OUT!" _

_ Chuck screeched from the icon. Mike whipped his head back toward the road and saw unusually large and well armed Kanebot fly directly into the path of Mutt. The teen quickly attempted to swerve around the hovering machine, but he failed to maintain a steady grip on the wheel and managed to swerve out of its path, but not around it. It was from then on that everything went on in flashes. _

_It was nearly a second before he heard the loud crash of Mutt's metal ramming into sound barrier along with the sound of one of his bones snapping. Mike let out a loud cry of agony before he was thrown from the driver's seat of Mutt and through the plate glass windshield out on the concrete, his head colliding with it on impact. _

"_Mike? MIKE! Mike answer me goddamit! Mike?" Chuck's crackled voice emulating from the wreckage of Mutt rang through Mike's ears as a rough cough heaved a large amount of blood from his lungs and out onto the cold gray concrete. "MIKE! MIKE COME IN, ARE YOU OKAY?" _

_It was at those last words that The brunet's eyelids became heavy; the dark purple sky above him slowly faded to black as his eyes closed, slowly pulling him away from consciousness. _

* * *

Now, they were. Four Burners without a leader and a Organic Food store owner sitting anxiously in the waiting room of one of Motorcity's only hospitals waiting for news of their friend. The room itself was cold. Not in temperature, but in life. Everyone was terrified for Mike, and no one wanted to say a single word. They thought that it was better to just remain silent in order not to upset anyone.

Everyone felt some amount of guilt for what had happened to him. They all felt that somehow, someway, they could have stopped Mike from being Mike. But, by far, Chuck was the worst out of all of them. He sat in the last blue fabric covered seat that lined the walls of the waiting room and bit nervously on his fingernails, a habit that he'd though he'd broken. Right now, if someone were to walk in and see him in his current state, he'd be unrecognizable. His hair was pushed back out of his eyes and over his forehead from him running his fingers through it so much, his dark green eyes were red from silent tears, and his face was flushed with a sickly pinkish red hue. Overall, he just looked sick.

Chuck couldn't push away the feeling of anger towards Mike that was creeping up out of the back of his mind. Why couldn't he have just listened to what he was saying? What was he trying to prove? He realized that until he knew what state Mike was in, he'd just be an emotional mess cringing every time a nurse even walked out of the ER doors.

"Excuse me?" Five eyes shot up from looking aimlessly around the room and over towards a petite woman in a long white jacket and black slacks. She sighed heavily and looked down at her clipboard. "I'm Dr. Harrison. Are you all friends of Michael Chilton?"

The five looked at each other hesitantly and slowly nodded at her question. The woman glanced at her clipboard yet again and looked back at them. "I'm glad to inform you that Michael is alright."

A huge sigh of relief waved through the row of now anxiety-less people sitting in front of the doctor. "However," She started back, this time looking each of them sternly in the eye. "He did suffer a great deal of injury from that crash. Right now he's lucky to be alive."

With that, everyone drew back slightly. A few seconds passed before Jacob spoke up. "How bad are his injuries?"

Dr. Harrison looked back at her clipboard. "Well...where do i start? He's got two broken ribs and a broken leg, he bruised spine, some internal bleeding, and his skull is fractured in two areas. He's got a lot of bruising on his upper back and the surgeons just got finished stitching up the wound on his hip."

The five sat back, trying not imagine how much pain that must have been to feel. Chuck simply swallowed hard before the doctor continued.

"Your friend also suffered from a Grade three concussion and suffered some serious brain trauma...and I'm sorry to inform you that he's fallen into a comatose state."

"He's in a coma?" Jacob angrily exclaimed from his seat. "A minute ago you said he was fine!"

"He is fine, I assure you. The doctors and I are almost entirely sure that he will wake up within the next few days." Dr. Harrison replied.

Chuck's ear caught wind of one word she'd sneaked into her sentence. "_Almost_?" He asked, fear in his eyes.

At that questioned word, Dr. Harrison looked away, obviously not wanting to touch much more on the negative. "There is...there is twenty-five percent chance that the trauma in his brain might not begin the healing process and he could possibly have an aneurysm."

"And...?" Dutch asked, finally speaking up after not knowing quite what to say.

"Given his injuries... it would more than likely end in fatality."

It was that word that made all of them go silent. None of them knew quite what to say.

Julie, who had been holding tightly to Texas and Dutch for support, slowly let go of the boys and stood. "Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded and gestured for them to follow. Slowly, each of them rose from their seats and started after her, everyone except for Chuck, who clung to his seat nervously.

Julie let each of them pass her and quickly walked back to Chuck , standing next to him. "Aren't you coming?"

The blond looked up at the girl nervousness and anxiety all over his face. "I-I can't." He said shakily. "Mike-he-I-I can't stand to seem my best friend hooked up to like a thousand wires and see him and so much pain. I would but i just can't. I'm sorry."

Julie gradually sat down next to the blond and turned his face so he could look at her. "Listen Chuck, we all feel that way. None of us wanna see Mike like that. But we have to face it, either way. Mike would want us to."

Chuck looked solemnly into Julie's eyes and bit down on his lip. "I...I can't. Just not right now."

With that, Julie gave Chuck a weak smile and hugged him tightly. "I understand." She stood and started back towards the direction that the others had gone in. "If you need us, you know where we are."

And in an instant, Chuck was alone. Sitting by himself in a nearly empty waiting room, praying quietly to himself that Mike would wake up.

* * *

**Well...anyone? Eh? Eh? Tell me what you think. You might not like coma Mike, but I promise it gets more interesting. **

**Muckles to come. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Inbetween Worlds

**So... sorry for the delay, but i got sidetracked with other things. **

**But anyway, here is chapter 2, and I hope it's to your heart's content.  
**

**ENJOY.  
**

* * *

A low pitched groan came from the vigilante lying on his back as his amber eyes slowly fluttered open. It took a few seconds for them to adjust to the intense amount of white that was around him. No matter which direction he happened to turn his head in, all he saw was white and fog that stretched of into nowhere. _'Where the hell am I?' _

"Hello?" His voice created and echo that rang off into nowhere. "Hellooooo? Is anyone there?" The teen waited a few seconds for a reply, but he remained in silence. With a heavy gulp, he slowly rose to his feet and took one last look around. But of course, it wasn't easy due to all of the goddamned fog. "Where am I?" He asked himself again, this time out loud.

"Where do you think you are, Mike?"

The sudden voice that came out of nowhere nearly made Mike jump out of his skin. He quickly whipped himself around to see a tall girl standing before him, almost taller than him. His eyes wandered up and down her figure and gradually up to her face. There was something painfully familiar about her, he just couldn't remember what.

"Something wrong?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.  
Mike's face slowly tilted out of confusion. "Who _are_ you?"  
The chestnut haired girl smirked and took a few steps closer to the boy. "_Seriously _Mike? You don't remember your own _cousin_?"

Cousin. It was that word that made a flood of haunting memories come back. He remembered being seven years old, having his older cousin come over and babysit him. He remembered riding shotgun in her Lamborghini and simply hanging out with his favorite cousin of all time. Sadly, his also recalled the day he'd seen his cousin face on TV right below the word missing, asking about her to his parents, and having them sit him down personally and tell him that his favorite cousin of all time was missing and had been missing for three months now.

The teen winced back some, overwhelmed with his emotions. "J-Jamie?"

She smirked. "The one and only."

Not knowing quite what else to do, Mike lunged forward and tightly hugged his long lost cousin, tears slightly staining her shoulder. "Jamie-I thought I'd never see you again." He stammered, attempting to remain content in such an emotional reunion. Jamie squeezed her cousin back and slowly released him.

"You weren't supposed to." She answered, her face now riddled with complete seriousness.

"What?" This comment confused the teen, which made him step back and wait for an explanation.

The girl looked at him solemnly. "You're not supposed to be here Mike. It's not your time." Jamie sighed and turned towards a small, gray, path that had begun to form on the ground. "Come with me, we need to talk."

Hesitantly, Mike looked down at the path and back up at his cousin. "You're making it sound like something's wrong." Jamie gestured for Mike to follow again, and this time, he did.

"Okay…Mike. Did you parents ever tell you what happened to me?" Jamie asked, walking at a steady pace with him.

"Well…yea….sort of…I know now that they left out some things." Mike replied.

"So you know that I went missing?" The brunet nodded, still trying to find out where exactly she was going with this.

"You don't know how I died though, do you?"

At that statement Mike's went wide. He stopped dead in his tracks after those words may him come to a huge realization. "I'm dead. Oh my God. I'M DEAD."

Jamie sighed and went over to the teen, who was now rambling in a panicked state.

"Mike-"  
"If you're dead and we're talking to each other I have to be dead too! I died in that crash!"  
"Mike listen to-"  
"Is this heaven? Is that what this is? I should've just ditched the generator like Chuck said! I'd still be alive!"  
"MIKE YOU'RE NOT DEAD." Jamie shouted at him, which thankfully made him shut up long enough for her to explain. "That crash gave you some serious injuries and brain trauma, but you're not dead. You're in a coma, Mike."

The brunet relaxed somewhat, still not knowing quite how to feel. He wasn't dead, but he could move, speak, talk, eat or see. Which was pretty much the same thing. "If I'm in a coma, then what is this place?" He gestured openly to the fog around him. "And how are you here?"

"Mike, we're in Limbo right now. And I'm _here_ because I'm your guardian angel."

Everything that Jamie was trying to explain to Mike only succeeded to make him more confused. To be honest, he never was a very religious person. Well, sure he came from a believing family but he didn't let it rule his life. "Wait, what? What is 'Limbo'?"

Jamie gestured around her. "Limbo is basically a point where time is stopped and where spirits can pass between here and Earth. When you fell into a coma this is where you ended up."

"Spirit? As in, _not alive_?" Mike asked his eyes slitting somewhat.

"Spirit, Mike. Not ghost. They're two different things." Jamie turned towards the path yet again.

"So…am..." Mike attempted to formulate his words in way that wouldn't lead to more confusing answers. "I'm going to wake up, right?"

Jamie looked away from Mike, giving away the fact that she knew something was wrong. "See, Mike, That's kind of complicated…" The girl attempted to show as little worry as possible. "I think I can show you better than I can tell you." She held out her hand. "Take my hand."

Hesitantly, the brunet took a hold of his cousin's hand, his trembling and shaking. Jamie looked him sternly in the eye as the scenery around the two began to change. The white oblivion and fog slowly faded into a darker and drearier looking place. Within the next few seconds he and his cousin were standing in the corner of grungy looking hospital room, watching the slow climax and fall of a heart monitor that sat in the opposite corner.

Mike's eyes drifted over to the patient lying in the hospital bed that also sat in the room. His eyes went wide at the sight; he'd never seen someone so bandaged in his life. "Is that-is that me?"

Jamie let go of his hand and began to walk closer to the bed. "Well, it's your body." Her long, chestnut brown ponytail nearly whipped Mike's body's in the face as she turned her head. "You banged yourself up pretty bad. You're physical body's in such a critical condition that I honestly can't speak on you chances of waking up."

Mike shyly took a few steps closer to the hospital bed to get a better look at himself. It felt slightly weird seeing himself in such a state. There had to be at least an inch's worth of bandage and gauze wrapped around his head, not to mention any other part of his body. He could also see bruises riddled up his arms and a cast plastered around almost his entire leg.

"God…" Mike's eyes canvassed his body yet again. "I don't even remember getting that hurt. Everything was happening so fast."

Jamie shrugged and titled her head back down to his body. "When you're in a near-death situation everything always happens fast." The girl opened her mouth to continue, but was cut off by the click of the doorknob turning.

Mike looked up as four people walked into the room, the faces of those he recognized. His eyes darted over to Jamie, who stood solemnly in her place still staring at his body.

"Oh my God…." He heard Julie mumble as she saw his body lying in the bed. "He looks so…"

"Weak…" Dutch finished for her, sitting in one of the chairs that lined the room.

"He's a fighter." Jacob interjected. "He'll get through this. I know he will."

Mike watched from beside the bed as they all crowded around his body, ignoring his and Jamie's presence. Slowly, he reached up to lay a hand on Julie's shoulder, but Jamie quickly noted on one thing. "They can't see you, Mike." She told him. "You're here as a spirit. They can't see, hear, or feel you."

The brunet turned back around to face his cousin. "So I'm basically invisible."

Shyly, Jamie nodded. "Trying to communicate would be pointless."

Mike slowly began to make his way back over towards Jamie, glancing over his shoulder at the four surrounding the bed. "Wait….where's Chuck?"

Jamie pointed over towards the door. "He's in the waiting room. He's a still a little shaken by the idea that you're hurt. It's gonna take a while for him to get used to seeing you in this condition."

The brunet eye's narrowed as he suddenly came to a realization. "He doesn't think that it's his fault, does he? Chuck always jumps to conclusions…"

Jamie shrugged. "I know a lot, but I don't know everything. If you wanna know exactly how Chuck feels, you're gonna have to wait until he decides to come in and see you for himself. Traveling to far from your body is not something I would suggest."

Mike's eyes shifted over to the bed one last time and quickly back over to Jamie. "How long is that gonna take?"

The chestnut haired girl shrugged and walked closer to him. "Right now, I think it's best if you just stand back and observe."

* * *

The programmer know as Chuck still sat nervously in the waiting room of the hospital, his knees pulled up on the blue seat and his fidgeting uncomfortably. It had been at least twelve hours since Mike had been admitted into the hospital. Visiting hours had been over hours ago, and Dr. Harris had suggested that they go home also. Texas and Dutch had decided to head back to the garage and come back first thing in the morning; the shorter driver was getting pretty tired in general. Chuck stated firmly to everyone that he wasn't leaving, and they supported that. Julie and Jacob had even decided to stay with him for support.

Now it had to be at least three a.m.. Julie had fallen asleep around one on Jacob's shoulder. It was now just him and Jacob sitting in consciousness, Jacob just barely. Surprisingly, Chuck found it weird that no one else was as wide awake as he was. The moment he'd even heard that Mike was injured, his brain went into overdrive. It was almost like he couldn't sleep peacefully until he knew Mike was awake.

"Hey." The sudden voice in a room full of silence nearly gave Chuck a heart attack. The blond looked over at the elderly man, who was apparently just as awake as he was. "You should get some sleep. Staying up all night isn't gonna help your or him in anyway."

Chuck's hand snaked up over his shoulder and around to rub the back of his neck tensely. "I would Jacob, but I've got way too much on my mind right now."

"Well, if you wanna know what I think, it may just be the fact that you're terrified for Mike. And that's keeping you anxious and awake." Jacob tried his best to maneuver his arm without waking Julie. "I also think that you should take this time to maybe go see him, just to reassure yourself."

Chuck's face flushed a red hue from underneath his bangs. "What? If anything that would make me more anxious. I can't see Mike so hurt! I can't just-I-"

Jacob had managed to lay a firm hand on his shoulder. "Chuck, listen to me. I've been around here for a long time. I know what's best for someone like you. Now," He gave the blond a light nudge. "Just go see him. I'm _telling_ you, not asking you."

Without protest, Chuck let out a heavy gulp, rose out of his chair, and started down towards the E.R. doors. His eyes wandered back over his shoulder to glance back around at Jacob, who gave a weak smile. "It's room 106."

The programmer nodded lightly and pushed open the E.R. doors, terrified of what was on the other side.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I swear there will be Muck in the next chapter, i just have to build up to it. **

**~DUECES  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Watching From Afar

**I KNOOOOOOWWW that the third chapter to this is loooong over due, but I seriously forgot. Like no joke. When I realized how long it'd been I kind of had a mini heart-attack, so I deeply apologize for that. **

**Anyway, here is the third chapter...(apologies if it gets a little sappy :)**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Time wasn't exactly easy to measure where Mike was. Minutes felt like hours as he watched nurse after nurse come in to check his vital signs. Jamie sat on the opposite side of the room, fiddling with her thumbs. He just had no idea what he was supposed to do not be able to communicate with anyone. All he could do was just sit there, watch his heart monitor beep.

Mike guessed it was at least three in the morning, and he could only make that judgment from the moonlight that crept through the curtains. One thing kept racking around in his mind.

Where the hell was Chuck?

He'd understood what Jamie had said about him possibly being shaken by this whole incident, but it'd been hours. Not once in any of those hours had Chuck even peeped his head in to see how he was doing. On any other day when Mike had gotten bruised up in the usual wreck he created in Mutt Chuck was right by his side, dabbing alcohol on his scrapes. But now the blond was nowhere to be found.

'_If Chuck thinks this is his fault I'll kill him.' _Mike thought, leaning back against the wall. _'I just need to see him-'_

It seemed that almost on command, the slow beep of the door code being punched in and it whirring open cut the silence. The brunet's eyes shot up as the silhouette of a tall, gangly figure became clear. Slowly, it stepped into the dull light of the room, his head facing the ground. Jamie looked away from the door and stared her cousin in the eyes. "I think I should leave you two alone for now. If you need me you know where to find me." With those last words the chestnut haired girl faded into a soft white light and quickly out of sight.

After that, It took every fiber of his being for Mike not to get up from the chair and think on what his cousin had told him earlier: sit back and observe.

"…Oh my God." Those were the only words that escaped Chuck's mouth when he finally built up enough courage to tear his vision from the floor and to the bed in front of him. He couldn't help but sniffle a little when he finally took in Mike's condition. Slowly he hesitantly began to take a few steps back towards the door, his hand over his mouth.

Mike sat forward in his chair. "Come on Chuck. You can do this. Stay."

The blonde sucked his teeth and shut his eyes before brokenly uttering. "Mikey…." His white shoes gradually started back in the direction of the bed. He couldn't stop a few salty streams of tears from running down his freckled cheek. "Why didn't you just listen to me?"

Chuck opened his eyes as slowly as he could, trying not to be spooked by the horrifying image again. Within a few steps he was beside Mike, staring down at his pale, bruise covered face and forcing himself not to stand too close.

Mike watched intently from the chair as Chuck ran his hands up into his bangs out of frustration. To be honest, he was taking this a lot better than he'd anticipated.

"…You idiot." Chuck brokenly whimpered, rubbing his cheek with his hand. "You're so thick-skulled Mike. If you'd just listened to me you'd be fine!" He looked away slightly, groaning under his breath. "I'm so fucking crazy. I'm actually talking to your unconscious body like you can hear me."

'_I **can** hear you.' _

"Why would this happen?" Chuck pulled a chair violently away from the wall and sat it right next to the bed. "What did _any of us_ do to deserve this?! What did _you_ to deserve this?"

The programmer looked into his lap, letting the tears free-fall onto his jeans. "Today's Friday." He started. "Usually we'd be back at the garage. All five of us would be in your room, watching some old kung-fu movie with all these corny one-liners that Texas picked out." He glanced at the clock. "And right about now Texas and Dutch would be asleep on the floor and I'd be laying next to you in your stupid, way too soft bed…cause you wouldn't let me go back to my room."

Mike let out a huge sigh and bit his lip. Hearing the brokenness in Chuck's voice was killing him.

"But now…" Chuck looked up at his face yet again. "You're here. In a coma because of a stupid accident…And I'm here hoping that you'll wake up." It was at that moment that the blond became choked up in his own words and hunched forward to put his head in his hands.

"Oh God…Chuck…" Mike watched his friend sob into his hands, reaching up every so often to drag his hand across his cheek.

After a few minutes passed, the programmer gained enough composure to look up again, his eyes now slightly puffy from crying. "Mike, I know you can't hear me, but please. You have to wake up. We need you. You're our leader." The teen was still talking in between sobs. "I-I need you, Mike. Things just wouldn't be right without you. You're gonna make it through this because I won't let anything happen to you. You mean too much to us."

With his fist slightly clenched, Chuck stood quickly from his seat. "I….I."

Mike's hazel eyes went wide as he witnessed what happened next. His tall, normally awkward and adorably nerdy friend tucked his bang behind his ear as his green eyes roamed around face. Slowly and with the most delicate touch, the blond raised a hand to lightly stroke his cheek and leaned over to plant a small kiss on his lips. It wasn't a long one, but enough to nearly make Mike pass out in his chair.

Chuck slowly pulled away from his friend and bit his lip, hoping that no one had walked by or had seen what he'd just done. The blond looked over his shoulder before placing the chair back where it belonged and start back toward the door. He'd stopped himself right as his hand was about to punch in the door code, his head facing toward the ground.

"I love you too much to let you go now." He weakly let out, but just loud enough for Mike to hear. Quickly the blond punched in the door code and slipped out quickly, leaving Mike to fully take in what had just happened.

"…..J-JAMIE!"

* * *

**SOOOOO...tell me what you think, as usual. Love you guys. **

**~DUECES**


End file.
